Love is Actually Spelled DRAMA
by IJustWannaBeMe.DontJudge
Summary: Serenity Wheeler has a complicated family history, and ultimately this history lands her at the Kaiba's for six months without the support of Joey or her beloved mother. Can love develop between Seto and Serenity?
1. The Sardonic, the Sad, and the Oblivious

**Love is Actually Spelled D-R-A-M-A**

Okay! This is my first EVER fanfic, so take it easy on me. Some things you might wanna know: (1) In this fic, Seto and the gang are all 18 and seniors, except for Tea and Serenity, who are 17 (Tea skipped a grade and Serenity's a junior). (2) Joey and Serenity have a pretty complicated backstory which will be explained more in the fic…well, I hope. If not, in one of the later chapters I'll just tell you. But basically, their grandpa on their mom's side owns a HUGE, multi-million dollar company (much like a certain edgy, blue-eyed brunette we all know) and her daughter is Joey's and Serenity's mom. And for certain reasons that will hopefully be revealed in the fic, Joey and Serenity actually have to live with their abusive, alcoholic dad. (3) Yes, this IS an Seto x Serenity fic. (4) I am actually okay with flames, so if you flame me I won't go all "OMG, F**K YOU" and cuss you out into the next century……because I am a beginner writer so if someone just hates my story and wants to flame me, that's cool since they're being honest. Yeah…….I'm done now. On with the story!!! OH one more thing, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. I shall give you each a ginormous milkshake if you review. Hypothetically at least…..

"And I was like, 'Dude, two things. A, I did NOT stand you up last night, I never AGREED to going out with you. B, if you want a date, why don't you go look under a rock? Maybe you'll be accepted there'. Seriously, what is up with that? That guy has some nerve, confronting ME when I didn't even do anything wrong. And he tried to KISS me too! GAH it's just so disgusting, right, Serenity? Serenity? Are you listening?" Tea reaches over and lightly slaps Serenity's arm. Immediately, her eyes unglazed.

"Oh, Tea, I'm sorry. I was totally zoning out" Serenity apologized

"No dip". Tea rolled her eyes. "Well whatever. It wasn't that important anyways. So what's up? Are you feeling alright?"

Serenity sighed and looked away. 'Well, Tea, let's see. I have two new bruises on my arm that I so cleverly covered up with my jacket because my dad showed up at home last night while Joey was on a date with Mai. Joey comes home, witnesses him beating me, and starts fighting Dad. In the end, they're both beat up and Dad leaves, probably to go find some prostitute to screw. And yet, you and your carefree, happy, hakuna matata self is complaining about something frivolous like a perv who tried to kiss you. Grrrrrrrr'. But Serenity knew she could never say that. Tea knew nothing about her life at home. Heck, no one did, not even her mom. Only her and Joey. Besides, she did love Tea to death, and would never say something so hurtful to her closest friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lil tired"

"Well, lucky for you hon. Because after lunch, we have AP Global history. Or, in other words, naptime. We can sit at the back of the room and you catch up on your sleep. I'll cover for you". Tea grinned. Her happy-go-lucky aura began to seep into Serenity as well, and she couldn't help but smile back at the brunette. "Thanks Tea, you're the absolute best".

* * *

Seto Kaiba leaned back and sighed. 'Dammit, why the heck am I even at this school? I cannot believe I have to finish high school in order to become the legal guardian of Mokuba. It's like some sort of cosmic conspiracy to see how long I can last with a bunch of mindless buffoons before I crack. Which inhuman deity have I upset to deserve this torture?'

He turned and looked out the window of the empty room. All the other high schoolers were at lunch. He could see Yugi and his cheer squad outside, probably laughing at some juvenile joke. Either that or mocking the look of confusion on the mutt's face. Oh, how Seto hated Joey. Their "rivalry" has been going on so long now, he could barely remember what the dog had done initially to earn his disgust. Maybe it was the fact that he was Yugi's best friend. Maybe it was how he behaved like a caveman, or that irritating accent of his. 'Nevertheless, I do appreciate the mutt for one thing – he proves himself to be a never-ending source of entertainment for me'. Time and time again, Seto would make one little offensive remark and the puppy would fly into a murderous rage, and the only thing that kept him from attacking Seto was his friends holding him back. This amused Seto to no end, and did improve his outlook on school, even if it's by a little bit.

Returning his attention to the group of idiots outside the window, he noticed the two females of the group sitting off to the side, and holding their own conversation. 'Hn, probably discussing which nail color looks best against their skin' he thought sarcastically. Aside from Joey, the two others of the group who annoyed him as well would be Tea and Serenity. They are girls, and could be hanging out with other girls, but no. Instead, they prefer being friends with those lowlifes. He shook his head disapprovingly. 'Simply shows a lack of judgment and a lack of brain cells'. Also, all the Tea girl seemed to do was preach about friendship and love, while the mutt's sister was some shy, pathetic, loser. 'Well, they are siblings. I guess they both share that annoying personality'.

The sharp ringing of the bell jerked Seto out of his contemplating. 'Well, time for my daily nap in Global History'.

* * *

Mr. Kaoru Hokaru was standing in front of a door. "Now, Kaoru, you're just teaching a bunch of teenagers Global History. It's not rocket science" he muttered to himself, as a vain attempt to quell the butterflies in his stomach

'You're barely out of high school yourself, idiot! These kids will view you as a joke!' his conscience screamed at him.

"Urghhhh shut UP". Straightening up, Kaoru shook away any stray thoughts of failure and replaced them with confidence. 'Now, my name is Kaoru Hokaru. I've skipped three grades, finished high school, and am now pursuing a career in teaching. This is me, and this is my life'. Although the words sounded uplifting, the feeling of dread remained in the bottom of his stomach. 'Well, no matter. I will still have to enter this room, and I will still have to teach this class. There is no way out or this.' With that, Kaoru gathered up his courage and opened the door.

* * *

The whole class just stared. The females because at the front of the room, behind a desk stood a young man who's stunning looks fell second only to Seto Kaiba. They all mentally assessed the teacher, and all came up with the same thing – glossy black hair, penetrating amber eyes, tall, long legs and arm, and slender, but no without any muscle. Every single girl in the classroom immediately swooned over the dashing man, except for Serenity and Tea, since Serenity was asleep and Tea was too concerned for her friend.

The males, on the other hand were less than enthusiastic. All of them realized that in terms of looks, they had lost to this newcomer, and as a bonus lost the interest of all the girls. The only two who were unaffected were Seto, because he couldn't care less about some random teacher, and Yugi, who had never tried to woo the girls in his grade.

The room was silent for a minute, with the students observing the teacher and the teacher observing the students.

Finally, Kaoru spoke.

"Hello, I am Hokaru-sama, or Mr. Hokaru. You can call me by either, I really couldn't care less. I am new to the school, and actually, to teaching in general. So before we dive into the world of AP Global History, I would like to take the time to introduce ourselves. So how about we go along the rows and say our name, age, and hobbies? Oh, and could someone wake up that girl in the back? If she finds me boring later on, she can go back to sleep, I really don't mind"

Tea flushed for her friend, who was pleasantly oblivious to the embarrassment she was enduring. She shook a drowsy Serenity awake, and hurriedly explained to her what the class was doing.

Right now, it was Yugi's turn.

"Uhm, my name is Yugi Mouto, I am 18 years old, and my hobbies include playing Duel Monsters, being with my friends, and studying ancient Egypt." He quickly sat back down, and the tips of his ears turned red. The poor boy hated being the center of attention.

"Interesting, I share a love of Egypt as well. It's like that country has an air of mystery about it, and they are so many ancient puzzles that need to be solved. I believe we will get along very well, Mr. Mouto." Yugi smiled softly, pleased that he had found a fellow Egypt-lover who felt the same about the mysteries and puzzles revolving around Egypt.

"So, uhm, yeah. M'name's Joey Wheeler, I'm 18, and I like eating. Oh, and playing Duel Monsters. That's pretty fun. Oh, and I like hanging with my friends and my lil sister. They're pretty cool, too. Yeah, that's it." Joey sat back down, and gave a wolfish grin to Tristan and Yugi.

'Apparently it's a good thing to be illiterate. I bet you could count the number of brain cells in the mutt's head on one hand' Seto thought smugly to himself, and he couldn't help but smirk towards Joey's general direction.

"Yeah, I'm Tristan. I am 18, and I like teasing Joey, fighting with Joey, irritating Joey, and stealing Joey's food. I also like riding my motorcycle and hanging out with my other friends." Tristan sat down, and then immediately stood back up again. "By the way Joey's madly in love with Mai Valentine" he coughed, and then returned to his seat. He earned himself a vicious glare from Joey and an unspoken promise to beat him up after school.

Ever the peacekeepers, Tea and Serenity shot a dirty look towards Joey and Tristan, who were too busy virtually quarrelling to notice the glares. Finally, Yugi nudged Joey and nodded at the two girls. They looked sheepishly at eachother, and internally decided to finish off their arguing some other time, preferably when their out of Tea and Serenity's range.

Seto scoffed at the gang, and sent a snide look their way before standing up himself. "My name is Seto Kaiba, 18 years old. I am more intelligent then you are, and there is nothing that you can teach me in this class that I won't already know. My hobbies include running my powerful, influential, and multi-billion dollar company that can make it so you will never find another job in Japan if you tick me off." He sent a cold, superior stare around the room, before sitting back down and nonchalantly gazing out the window.

"What a vain jerk. He might need surgery to remove that stick that's stuffed up his butt." Joey muttered to Yugi, who merely shook his head. Yugi was a strong believer in "everybody's a good person on the inside." In fact, "Why Can't We Be Friends" is practically his theme song.

* * *

Yes, I know. That's a horrible place to stop. But I'm really excited to finally post something. So yeah. I'll probably post the next chapter right after I post this one. Ben Ben out!


	2. The Wheeler Family History

Hey hey hey. I'm back. Yes, I know. Two minutes after publishing MY VERY FIRST CHAPTER ON THIS SITE EVER, I start back up on chapter two. Is this normal? I hope I don't get obssessed. That would suck. Ah, well, here it is! The milkshake offer still stands, so go ahead and review!

* * *

Serenity was definitely NOT one of those outgoing girls who flaunt about in miniskirts and see-through shirts, thinking that their all that. Yes, sometimes she wished she could have that natural confidence, but wishful thinking wouldn't get her anywhere. Now, she wasn't some weak, pathetic girl that everyone portrayed her to be. No, she was not some poor, pitiful girl who needed constant protection either.

'I wish, I wish I could be like...say Kaiba. He is most certainly not some social extrovert, but under the same token he speaks his mind and doesn't let anything pull him down. Still, he isn't exactly the best of role models...URG.' Serenity mentally slapped herself.

'This is not quantum physics. Just stand up, and say what ya gotta say. Period.'

She stood up uncertainly, and glanced quickly around the room. She was half relieved, half irritated from the supporting and concerned looks her friends gave her. After all, it's not like she was incapable of speaking in front of a class, right? They looked at her like she might faint from the excruciating pressure and tension. Well, she'll show them!

"Hi, my name is Serenity Wheeler. I'm 17, and actually a junior. My hobbies include singing, photography, painting, drawing, ceramics, and basically any type of visual art.

Serenity smiled briefly at the whole classroom, and then sat back down, releasing the breath she was unknowingly holding in. She hoped she exuded the confidence she did not possess. Little did she know that every male (except for Joey and Yugi) were oogling at her hazel eyes, red-brown hair, and unmistakeable curves. Even Seto caught himself noticing the timid girl, although all of his thoughts were G-rated, and dismissed quickly.

Tea saw the attention Serenity recieved from the other gender, and smiled happily for her friend. "Hey, I'm Tea. I'm 18, and I like dancing, cooking, and hanging out with my friends." She sat down. still smiling, and graced the whole class with her joy. The guys went gaga over her as well; Tea wasn't exactly a slouch in the looks department herself.

* * *

"Hey, anybody home!?!" Serenity shouted after locking the door behind her as she entered her home. She and Joey lived in a small apartment. Before, they lived in a two story house with their father, but as soon as she and Joey saved up enough money and got jobs, they moved out. There was just something creepy about the fact whenever their father, Rick Wheeler was home, he had some sllut hanging off his arm and at night, loud, suggestive grunts would unnervingly come out of his bedroom.

She was greeted by silence. Serenity frowned - normally her brother's cheerful shout would welcome her home. She walked cautiously to the living room, and then froze. Serenity gaped at Kokoru Takikima, and lets out a delighted squeal before jumping into her mother's arm.

"Hey pumpkin! How's my little girl?" Kokoru said lovingly. "Me and Scooby here were just talking about you. Are the senior level classes okay? Are you being bullied? Any crushes?" As soon as the words "bullied" and "crushes" were spoken, Joey growled protectively. "Ma, don't be silly. Ren here obviously isn't being bullied, 'cuz I'm here ta protect her. And, she's not dating until she turns thirty-five." Kokoru and Serenity exchanges an exasperated look.

"Scooby, as her mother I dictate that Serenity IS allowed to date. And of course I trust your body guarding skills - if I didn't there's no way I'd let you around my princess." Kokoru said sarcastically. "Do you two have enough food? And remind me again why you're not living with your father? Was he neglecting you or something? If I have any evidence that he's not a fitting father, he'll be put behind bars and then you can live at the mansion with me."

Now Serenity and Joey exchanges a look. Of course, most people would do anything to live in a mansion with their loving mother, but there's also the case of their grandfather, Mitsuomi Takikima, who hated their guts and considered them Kokoru's "bastard children" who were undeserving of the Takikima family fortune. It was due to Mitsuomi's influence as Takikiman Industries owner and President that kept them from living with their mother once their parents divorced. Also, no matter what, Rick was still their father. It would be too hard to turn their father in for child abuse.

"No, mom. He was fine, we just got tired of his general presence." Serenity lied.

"Oh well, okay pumpkin. Too bad, I really do want to find an excuse to get rid of him." Kokoru sighed. She knew that there HAD to be something else that drove the kids away, but without any proof of that, she couldn't jail Rick and help her precious children. "Just don't forget that you can tell me anything."

"Yeah yeah yeah, we know Ma we remember." Joey drawled.

"Well, Mr. Know-it-all, I guess you also know that you're invited to a ball tomorrow night. And by invited, I mean you'd better unless you want a haircut." Kokoru grinned evilly.

"NOOOO not the HAIR!!!! Ma, that's a low blow, you KNOW how much I like my hair." Joey said frantically. It took him years too grow his hair out to its shaggy blonde glory.

Serenity gigglesd. "We'll go Mom. I speak on behalf of me and His Royal Vainness. Oh, but we don't have anything to wear..." she trailed off.

"Well, we'll have to fix that, now won't we. What say you to a quick trip to the mall?"

"I say that's a brilliant idea." The two girls hooked arms and floated out the small apartment on a cloud of pure bliss.

'Damn, can this day get any worse? First I get called by that AWFUL pet name, Scooby. Then Mom threatens my beautiful hair. Then she kidnaps my 'lil sister to go buy a monkey suit for me. And to top it off, I'm insanely hungry.' Sighing, Joey plopped down on the couch, picked up the phone and dialed for pizza, a number that he had long since memorized.

* * *

"Oh my GOD, pumpkin, I HAVE to take you out more often. I'm so happy to have met your friends at the mall. Tea and Mai, was it? You know, you need to hang out with them more. I can't believe you gave up a girl's day out to watch over Scooby. I love him to death, but honestly, he would die if you weren't around. He's simply too immature to take care of himself. Ah, if only you kids lived with me - I would definitely shape him up. We two could plan a boot camp!" Kokoru babbled on and on, but surprisingly enough Serenity was listening to every word. It wasn't often that she got to hang out with her bubbly mother, so she cherished every moment. Since Kokoru was the CEO of Takikima Industries, there was little time for the two to get together. At most, Serenity would see her mother once a week.

The two chatted all the way up to Serenity and Joey's doorstep.

"Unfortunately, this is where I must leave you. Your grandfather is only allowing me to give you two fifty dollars this time, and I'm terribly sorry it couldn't be more. Sometimes I wish he would just disappear...well, no point in dwelling on the impossible. Now, don't forget about the party, and be sure to gel Scooby's hair and get him all dressed up."

Joey suddenly appeared. "Did I hear something about gelling my hair? 'Cuz y'all not getting ANYTHING of the sort near my head. Understood?"

Kokoru and Serenity rolled their eyes. "Well, I'm sure Serenity will NOT put any gel in your hair because we DEFINITELY did NOT buy any hair gel today." She emphasized. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Serenity, watch over your brother and keep him alive. Scooby, beat up anybody who messes with Serenity." Joey's expression changed from offended to sadistically pleased. "I love you both, bye!" With that, Kokoru went up to her limosine and was driven off.

"Tsk, well, there she went. I wish she was able to stop bye more." Joey broke the silence first, although he was mainly talking to himself.

Serenity smiled, and put her arm around his waist and looked up at her brother. "I guess we'll just have to manage until the next time she visits" she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Joey detected this, but didn't say anything. 'Ah, if only things were easier' he thought with remorse, before shaking away the depressing thought and gently led his sister back into their apartment.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Accpetable? Awful? Poorly written? Pathetic? Yes, for those Seto junkies I know there was not enough Seto time. I promise I'll try to put more of our CEO friend in the next chapter. Kudos!


	3. A Little Surprise

HEY I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. So, I was reading some other fanfics and I notice a bunch of abbreviations that I didn't recognize (stuff like OC, OOC, which I think means other character and out of character) so could you tell me some abbreviations and what they mean? It'd be reallyyyyyyyyyyy helpful and I shall give you twenty armadillos. Also, I wrote the first part of this chapter sitting at a random desk before my piano lesson, so it might kinda suck. :/ REVIEWWWW

* * *

"NOOOOOO get that stuff AWAY from my beautiful golden hair!" Joey cried as he, for the thousandth time, slapped the bottle of hair gel out of Serenity's hand.

"OmiGOSH Joey, suck it up! Do you WANT to face Mom's wrath if you show up at her banquet with your usual chaotic hairstyle? She'd pour some honey on you and eat you for breakfast!" Serenity scolded, as she picked up the abused bottle of hair gel for the thousandth time.

"That container of artificial chemicals will destroy my hair, I swear upon my Duel Monsters deck!" he insisted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Joey. Now hold still!" Serenity instructed while sighing. 'And to think I only have three hours to get myself and the Whine King ready.'

(Two hours and a lot of complaining later)

Joey looked himself over in the mirror. 'Oh my God I look like some priss with a stick shoved up his butt' he thought, mortified.

'This is all Mom's fault.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Serenity was also putting on some final touches to her makeup. 'Ah, finally done. That took wayyy too long. Next time I should ask Mai to help me. Although that would include her looking over my outfit, and which would induce her asking me why I have such an expensive dress when I seem to be dirt poor, which would require me to explain me and Joey's complex family history, which is NOT gonna happen.' She nearly fainted when she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

'Who is that gorgeous girl? Omigosh, is that ME? Do I really look like this?' She thought, amazed. It was true, he baby blue dress flowed gently down her body, hugging he curves in all the right places. Serenity had put her hair in a loose bun, but curled all the extra strands around her face. The makeup she had on was natural and not very noticeable, but it emphasized her big eyes and round, baby face.

'I love Mom'

* * *

'I hate Mom I hate Mom I….Holy crap who is that girl?' Joey's eyes nearly popped out when he realized that she was his baby sister.

Serenity simply smiled at her brother's undisguised shock, and did a twirl.

"You like?"

"Geez Ren, you look SICK" Joey spluttered.

She rolled her eyes at Joey's poor word choice. "Thanks, you look ill as well" Serenity giggled, and then glanced at the clock.

"Ah, the limo's probably here. Let's go, we don't need Mom mad at us."

"By us you mean ME, right? 'Cause that's how it works around here…the chicks always stick together…" Joey grumbled.

* * *

Joey and Serenity gaped at the gigantic mansion in front of them.

'Damn, I've been to many a mansion, but hot shit none as big as this' Joey thought.

'Wow, this place is gorgeous. Look at the intricate designs on the building. I bet the inside is stunning...' Serenity searched the front gate to see who's beautiful home this is, and engraved on a stone column were the words "Kaiba Residence".

'Oh crap'

* * *

"Hey, Joey let's get inside and look for Mom. No need to stay out here! Say, is it a little chilly? Maybe we should go inside. WOW, would ya look at that door! It's soooo pretty but you know what? I bet it's even prettier INSIDE."

He looked strangely at his babbling sister. "Ren, you okay? Let's getcha inside...maybe it's too cold out here for ya."

Serenity nodded happily. 'Please, please, please, please, PLEASE do NOT let Kaiba be inside. Last thing I want is for him and Joey to start fighting again...and what if he sees Mom and us together and tells EVERYBODY about our *family*? PLEASEEEE DO NOT LET HIM BE INSIDE'.

As they approached the door, Serenity pleaded silently with it to NOT open up and show Kaiba's sneering face behind it...

"Hello, sir and madam. Please hand me your coat, and welcome to the Kaiba Mansion." An elderly gentleman who appeared to be a butler greeted them. 'Thank GOD.' Serenity sighed.

"If you proceed down the west wing hall, you will find the dining hall. There, I believe Mr. Kaiba shall greet you.

'ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME?'

"Mr. Kaiba? As in SETO Kaiba?" Joey inquired, as he felt his stomach drop.

"The one and only. May I ask why you are here if you don't even know your host's name?"

"Oh, he only thought that it might be MOKUBA Kaiba doing the greeting - I mean, he's so funny and cute. He'd be a great usher, right?" Serenity saved.

"Yes yes, Young Master Kaiba is quite the socialist. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have more guests to greet. I bid you a good dinner, Madam, Sir." The butler strided off to the door.

"God, Ren. Moneybags is here. What if he SEES us? Scratch that, he WILL see us he's gonna fucking GREET us. It's not too late to turn around and pretend we never came, you know."

"No no, Mom will KILL us. We have to do this. We CAN do this. Right?"

The two realized they were standing right in front of the door to the dining hall.

They looked at eachother, and simultaneously took a deep breath.

"Well, here we go...."

* * *

Yeah, I know. Yet again, a horrible place to stop. And the chappie was REALLYYYYYY short too. And I haven't updated in a while. :/ I shall try to do better next time.


	4. Living Arrangements

I forgot to mention this last time, but THANK YOU Mirokusonlybabe, your review totally made my day, I swear. *sniff* Now I feel appreciated. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I shall see to your twenty armadillos I'm sure you are expecting.

* * *

"Good evening, we are so happy to host you for this dinner." The words Serenity was dreading were spoken with a calm, majestic, almost…childish voice? Serenity looked around for Kaiba's inevitable face, but all she found was the top of some smoky gray hair.

"HI GUYS! What are YOU doing here? I thought only Seto's boring, stuck-up business partners were here." The happy voice of Mokuba greeted them.

"Mokuba! Thank God." Joey sent a silent prayer of thanks to the universe. 'Phew…now I can breathe…for now…'

"Hey Mokie. Uhm…the reason we're here is…" Joey fished around for some sort of lie as he looked down upon Mokuba's questioning face.

Serenity cut in. "…Because our neighbor's friend's parents invited us! In school, I'm doing a project on businesses and they thought it'd be good if I actually witnessed a business thing…yeah"

"Oh, that makes sense! You guys can sit next to me, I'll make sure you get the research you need! Plus, that way all the old hags can pinch my cheeks. I swear, last time Seto forced me to come to these things, I practically needed surgery to put my cheeks back in place. The nerve…" Mokuba rambled on and on, and Serenity and Joey were more than happy to listen to his humorous stories. What they didn't notice was a pair of ice-blue eyes staring right at them…

* * *

Seto was originally greeting guests as they came into the dining hall, but a kitchen emergency about dinner arose and he left to go yell at them, leaving Mokuba as the temporary representative of the Kaiba family. In the end, the excursion to the kitchen was a waste, and after seven minutes of continuous yelling he realized he could do naught but shake his head disapprovingly at the incompetence of the kitchen faculty. That and relieve them of their current job, that is.

As he made his way back to the entrance of the dining hall, he noticed Mokuba conversing with a rather stupid looking individual and what appeared to be a beautiful Greek goddess. Contrary to popular belief, Seto Kaiba does appreciate a lovely young woman if he sees one, but he would never actually SPEAK to her. That would be a waste of his time, and as the saying goes, "time is money". But in this case, he had to speak with her and her dull looking companion because they distracted his brother from greeting his guests, and the poor woman, no matter how gorgeous, had to be stopped.

* * *

"Ahem" Seto coughed, his way of injecting himself into the conversation.

"Oh, Seto lookie at who we have here!" Mokuba was completely oblivious to Joey and Serenity's wide eyes and warning looks. "It's the Wheelers!"

"Wheelers? Oh God, no, PLEASE no. Where are they?" Seto exclaimed, and proceeded to look frantically around the room for them. Serenity and Joey exchanged a look, wondering if this was Kaiba's was of insulting them.

Mokuba laughed nervously. "Seto….they're right in front of us…"

"Hmmmm?" Seto looked carefully as the two classily dressed humans in front of him.

"Ah, yes. How did I not notice the omnipresent look of confusion and stupidity on their dog-like faces. It must have been the prostitute's dress and the surprisingly somewhat combed hair. I don't remember putting in a dog door, so would you two lowlifes tell me how exactly you got into my elitist party?

Joey growled slightly, but Serenity held up a restraining hand, motioning that she would do the talking. Unfortunately, she had no idea what to say after being insulted so viciously.

Well, good ol Mokuba went ahead and took control of the conversation.

"Seto, don't be so mean. I'm actually happy that they're here because now I won't need cheek surgery from all the intense pulling they endure. Besides, Serenity has some business project and thanks to some connection, she managed to get her and her brother here. Of course, they could of told you that themselves if you didn't start insulting them right off the bat…"

"mokuba, please restrain from sassing me. A, because it's annoying and shows lack of respect, and B because you will never win in an argument against me. Never"

"That' s a lie and you know it. I've won PLENTY of arguments".

"Chya right. I mean WITHOUT resorting to cheating"

"Pouting is NOT cheating. Nor is the almighty puppy dog eyes. It's a tactic, and a good one at that".

Seto rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible.

At this precise moment, a certain woman by the name of Kokoru Takikima strolls up and put an arm around Serenity.

"Hey Pumpkin, you look beautiful! I must say, my shopping talents are impeccable".

Serenity looks nervously at Kaiba, who was now staring at the pair confusedly.

"Good evening, Takikima-san. Pardon me for asking, but do you two know eachother?" Seto inquires.

"Why yes, Scooby and Pumpkin are my two children" She replied.

Mokuba snickered. "Scooby? Really?" This earned him a rather wicked glare from Joey.

"Your CHILDREN? I thought their surname was Wheeler, not Takikima. And are they adopted, by any chance?" 'There is absolutely no way those lowly puppies are related to the CEO of the illustrious Nemesis Industries.

"Well, it is a long story but they live with my ex-husband, Rick Wheeler. And yes, they are really my children" Kokoru said.

"I see…well, I must be off, I need to make an opening speech." And with that, Kaiba stalked off.

"My, he's quite the socialist, isn't he? Doesn't he attend you two's school?"

"…"

"Ah, I take it that you two are not is greatest fans. But, you know Pumpkin, he isn't exactly an eyesore. Perhaps you may be interested in…seeing him?" Kokoru drawled.

"Mom, don't be ridiculous. I would never, ever, EVER date that self-absorbed, vain, cold, withdrawn loser. No offense, Mokie."

"None taken. He can be a pain sometimes but he's a good person inside. Plus he really needs some friends. Maybe you could help with that?" Mokuba asked hopefully, with an adorable look upon his cute little face.

"I'm really sorry, Mokie but your brother seriously irritates me. I'd rather just ignore him."

A look of despair shadowed the young boy's face. "No, it's okay. I understand that you feel that way…" And the second Kaiba brother also left the three.

"Well, I feel for Mokuba and all, but I am SO glad you ain't gonna mess 'round with Moneybags. He's a total asshole and doesn't deserve no friends at all" Joey said.

"Scooby, you really shouldn't judge people by their exterior. Maybe…"

Joey cut in. "MAYBE I have a reason for hatin' him. Maybe I've seen his tendencies and attitude, and that nutin' will ever melt that ice cube he calls a heart."

"Oh, that reminds me. Serenity, do you have anywhere to stay for the next six months?" Kokoru asked.

"What?" Serenity exclaimed. Simultaneously, Joey cried "Say what Mom?"

"I'm sorry if this is sudden, but I'm going to Italy for the next six months. And I was planning on taking Joey with me…"

"NO. There ain't no WAY I'm gonna leave my lil' sis all by herself here"

"Joey you HAVE to. We need to get a very important partnership with an Italian company, and in order to receive it we must prove we have an eligible male successor. It took me FOREVER to convince your grandfather that we have no one else but you! Please please PLEASE this is extremely crucial to the success of our company and if you don't, Father might not allow me to fund for you two anymore! And I really can't let that happen" Kokoru pleaded.

"No Mom, I can't…wait, what was that about no more funding? GOD, I knew the old man hated us but throwing us into the streets? That's harsh…" Joey and Kokoru looked at eachother, and turned toward Serenity. The two knew that there was no way a pretty young girl like Serenity could survive in a shady neighborhood. It was simply must to dangerous.

"Okay, Mom. I'll do it. But you tell that old bastard that he ain't gotta heart, a soul, or balls. 'Kay?"

"Thank you honey. Serenity, you must find a place to stay. Father won't allow you to stay in my mansion, and I refuse to let you stay at home alone."

"Okay, I think I can figure something out…" Serenity wondered. 'Where CAN I stay? Tea's parents are like, the strictest people in the world, so there's no WAY I'm staying there… Tristan and Duke are out of the picture, I might wake up one morning and find them in my bed..." Serenity shivered at that revolting thought. 'I would say Yugi but he's been so out of it since Yami left, and I don't want to intrude on their little lovefests…MAI! I could definitely live with Mai! Hold up, she's in Tokyo for the month…shit'

"Actually, I don't have anyone I can stay with."

"How so? You have so many friends though…"

"Yeah, but Tea has crazy parents, Yugi's kinda depressed and he and Tea hang out a lot at his house, Duke and Tristan are irresponsible, and my personal pick was Mai, but she's in Tokyo for the month."

"Oh dear. Maybe I can find someone you can stay with…except for the fact that I basically know a bunch of rich of farts…" Kokoru trailed off

"She could stay with US!" Mokuba popped out of nowhere.

"Absolutely not Mokuba" Seto appeared out of thin air as well.

"Oh, Kaiba-san PLEASE. If she doesn't find a place to stay, then she might have to live on the streets! And of course, she's a female which adds on to the danger." Kokoru wailed dramatically.

'Idiot, she already lives on the streets. A suitable home for social rejects like Wheelers' But Kaiba kept his thoughts to himself – the Takikimas were an important supplier of technology for his company, and he did NOT want to end that partnership.

"C'mon Seto! We can't let her DIE!" Mokuba joined in on the theatrics.

"ACTUALLY, we do NOT need Mone-ahem, Kaiba's help. We are perfectly fine on our own." Joey interjected. 'There ain't no way I'm gonna let Ren live with that…thing'

Kaiba took this in, and slowly smiled evilly. "Au contraire, Takikima-san. I would LOVE to take in Miss Serenity Wheeler. Her presence shall be well-welcomed in the Kaiba household."

Serenity gasped softly, as she noticed his smirk. 'Oh God, what does he want from me?'

* * *

Review!


	5. A Welcoming Committee

Okay, I'm updating again! And it's only been, like, a day or so. HOORAY FOR MEEE. Review!

* * *

"Dammit, I KNOW that no good Kaiba has got something up his sleeve. What if he hits you, or tortures you, or OH MY GOD RAPE YOU?!?" Joey's overactive imagination was getting him again.

"Joey, sweetie Kaiba-san is NOT my top choice of protectors either. But think about it. The man is known for being a total workaholic. Chances are he and Pumpkin will rarely see eachother. Plus, he wouldn't do anything extreme with Mokuba around, I think he realizes how much the cutie looks up to him. And also, the man's loaded. She'll be living in a HUGE mansion whereas everyone there are paid to serve her, and the places has top of the line security, so we have no real fear for her safety."

"But MOM. Who KNOWS what goes on in that dark place? He could have a dungeon reserved for torturing innocent young girls, and then after he's done with them he'll cut them up, drain their blood, crush their bones into a fine powder, sprinkle it into the blood and DRINK IT." Joey's eyes progressively got wider and his voice louder as he spoke, thus making Kokoru roll her eyes at her immature son.

Upstairs, Serenity could hear the whole conversation as she packed for her stay at the Kaiba's. 'God, Joey maybe a tad bit insane but he's really scaring me. What if I'm all alone there and Kaiba insults me and stuff? And then when I defend myself he throws me out into the street and some drunkie comes by and rapes me?'

She shook her head fiercely. 'Okay, let's think straight here, Serenity, and stay away from your brother's mental instability. A, Kaiba CAN'T throw you out because he and Mom's companies are important partners and he's probably under the impression that if he harms me, the deal goes down the toilet. Mmkay, B, your whole LIFE you've been protected from the big bad world. If you DO face a little insultie-sultie here and nasty-nasty there, wouldn't that be the PERFECT time to finally prove to the world that you CAN stand on your own? And as Mom so intelligently pointed out, I'll have Mokuba there for friendship and comfort. If he can live in that haunting place and be as cheerful as he is, then so can I'

With this resolve, Serenity zipped up her last suitcase and trudged down the stairs.

"Hey guys! Joey, are you all packed up?"

"Eh? Pack? Me? Where am I going?" Joey asked with a rather puzzled look on his face.

'Oh dear Lord, that boy will be the end of me' Kokoru thought. "No Joey, we're going to Italy, remember? That's why Pumpkin's going to Kaiba's in the first place." She said this slowly, so Joey's mind could keep up with her words.

"HEY, I ain't no idiot! And I'll pack right now. HA!"

"Joey, we were supposed to leave now…" Serenity muttered.

"What was that, Ren?" Joey hadn't quite heard what she said.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just go pack, mmkay?" Serenity said.

"Okay!" Joey ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

"That boy of our's…sheesh. Sweetie, I'm assuming you heard everything me and Scooby said, right?" Kokoru asked.

"Yup. It's okay, I'm not worried" Serenity slightly lied, and Kokoru could tell.

"Okay, Pumpkin. I know you are a level-headed, rational person quite unlike your elder brother, so I'll assume while you were packing you were comforting yourself. I trust you enough to confidently say everything you said to yourself was true. If you think about it, you'll be at school during the day – he can't do anything to you then, and after school he'll be at KaibaCorp. I sincerely doubt he will come into your bedroom at night and rape you. So don't even worry about that, it's merely your brother being crazy."

"HEY! I AIN'T CRAZY!" Joey bounded down the stairs. "Hey, Ren check out what I found? IF Kaiba does anything to ya, just get 'im in the eyes with this pepper spray! Ya also might wanna grab a baseball bat or something…OH, I got one! Lemme go and get it!" Joey said all of this while waving around the pepper spray furiously and demonstrating how she would "get 'im in the eyes".

Serenity and Kokoru rolled their eyes. "RIGHT, Scooby, why don't you just get Pumpkin's bags and put them into my car." Kokoru pushed him toward the door.

"Hon, I really think, since you're living with Kaiba and all, that you should take up Mokuba's offer and try to befriend him. He looks like he needs a friend…"

"Hmmm…I guess I should try. It would mean an awful lot to Mokie…" Serenity pondered this as the two made their way to Kokoru's expensive car. They found Joey sitting in the car seat, lovingly rubbing the wheel.

Kokoru snickered. "Scooby, if you wanted a car you could of asked…but if you wanted a lover then keep me out of it!"

Serenity burst out laughing, thus earning her a glare from Joey. "HMPH. No one 'ppreciates me 'round here. All I get is a bunch o' wise cracks and rude jokes."

The rest of the car ride was joyous, with Serenity and Kokoru teasing Joey and Joey mumbling about how disrespected he was. All laughter halted though, as the gigantic Kaiba Mansion came into view.

'Oh God. This is where I'm LIVING. Maybe it's not too late to live with Tea…'

"Wouldya look at that. 'Ol Kaiba came out to the front to personally welcome you! Bless his lil' heart." Joey sneered.

"Joey, don't be cruel. At least that cute little boy is out there, too." Kokoru said nervously. The beautiful, but impending Kaiba household was creeping her out as well.

* * *

Seto couldn't believe that he was actually outside, _waiting_ for the witch to arrive. 'What was I thinking, anyways? Inviting her to live in MY home'. True, the Mutt was less than enthusiastic about the move, which, by the way gave Seto a sadistic pleasure, but seriously? 'Without a doubt the Wheelerette had inherited the puppy's lack of brains, so he'll be forced to lodge with a lowly, preppy, brain cell deprived loser.' He sighed. 'God, what the hell have I gotten myself into?' Little did he know, in the Taurus that was slowly making its way to the mansion, Serenity was thinking the exact same thing.

"C'mon Seto, be happy. She's gonna be with us for half a year, so you might as well get used to it" Mokuba scolded, noticing Seto's disgusted expression.

"Not if I can help it. First time she screws up, she's hitting the street" Seto declared.

"No you _won't. _There's no way you'd put a defenseless girl in the streets – I know you. Stop making meaningless threats, I bet you'll even come to like her!"

"Not a chance Mokie. I'd rather…well, nevermind." Seto was going to say he'd rather screw a rubber duckie on national television, but that might be a little too explicit for his nine year old brother.

"Oh lookie, there they are!" A shiny blue Taurus pulled up into the large driveway.

"Let's wave, Seto!" Mokuba ran to the car, flailing his arms around rapidly.

'Ugh, this nightmare's just begun and I already have a nightmare.'

* * *

"Hey, Mokie!" Serenity said with a huge grin on her face. Her eyes wandered to Seto, and nearly fell out of their sockets. 'Damn, was he always this hot? Must be the way light is reflecting off his flawless skin…wait WHAT?' She thought as she mindlessly stared at him.

Seto noticed this and smirked. 'Ah, it seems my fan club has a new member. Now I have to add hormonal to her list of flaws.'

"Would you like to run back to your car and grab a camera?" he said sarcastically.

Serenity's gaze immediately darkened. 'Yup, still an asshole.' She smiled sweetly. "Omigosh, you TOE-dally read my thoughts! Could you just move to the right a bit…the lightings better there. Don't forget to strike a pose!" She demonstrated with the infamous Marilyn Monroe pose, and then rolled her eyes, earning her some giggles from Kokoru, Joey, and Mokuba. "PUH-lease. Don't flatter yourself". With this, Serenity turned sharply and stalked back to the car to retrieve her belongings, with Mokuba bouncing after her, snickering the whole way.  
0000000000

"Lemme make it clear, Moneybags. You hurt ma lil' sis in ANY way…and I'll break your no good, snooty face." Joey snarled.

Seto purposefully looked over Joey. "Why, hello Takikima-san. How are you doing?"

Kokoru gazed straight into Seto's eyes, startling him for a second in her intensity. "I won't be crude like my son, but do take care of my little girl. She then got a rather amused look on her face. "I wouldn't want to set 'ol Scooby on you, eh?"

Seto made a mental note to torture Joey about his newly discovered nickname for the rest of eternity. "Ohh, no I certainly wouldn't want that…" he smirked at Joey. Joey growled right back at him. 'Oh dear Lord, how am I going to keep the Cheshire Cat and Godzilla junior from killing eachother?' Kokoru thought, exasperated.

* * *

Yeahh, this wasn't that long. Hopefully the nest chappie will be longer! I shall now go bake cookies, and whoever reviews will get a cookie – I swear! (ish)


	6. A Trenchcoat Fetish

Hello, my friends. Here is chapter six, enjoy! (BTW, don't feel shy about dropping a review here and there. I won't be upset, i promise!) Another HUGE thank you to Mikorusonlybabe for reviewing...I think I'm im love (jk). :)

* * *

"Helloooo? Anyone in there?" Mokuba nervously waved his hand in Serenity's face.

"….."

"Careful not to drool on anything, Wheeler. The floor polishing alone cost more than you're ever gonna see" Kaiba sneered.

That snapped Serenity out of her daze. "Shut up, Kaiba. At least I have a soul."

"For the last five minutes you didn't. Haven't you already seen our entrance hall? Damn, you Wheelers are dumber than I thought."

'Chya, well last time I was too busy thinking of ways to avoid you' Serenity rolled her eyes. 'With good reason, too."

"Seto, be nice…" Mokuba warned.

"Ulch, whatever. Why don't you show the poodle around by yourself – I have some work to do." And in a typical Kaiba fashion, he strode out of the hall to places unknown, with his trenchcoat flying about (where did that wind come from, anyways?) and a scowl etched onto his face.

'Wow, he sure can make an exit…' Serenity thought, as the last traces of the ever-present trenchcoat disappeared.

"Welp, that's Seto for you! Can't even walk out of a room like a normal person." Mokuba said, with a trace of exasperation.

"Man, I wish I had a trenchcoat to epically fly around me. All he needs now is some background music." Serenity deadpanned.

The two looked at eachother, and simultaneously burst out laughing. In fact, their giggling reached even Seto, who was currently flat on the floor, looking very pissed. 'Stupid trenchcoat, got stuck on the damn lamp…'

* * *

After a two hour long tour, a lunch of PB&J sandwiches, and an hour of playing video games in the entertainment room, Serenity and Mokuba decided to go into Seto's closet in search of a trenchcoat as glorious as Seto's himself.

"OH. MY. GOSH." The two stared in awe at Seto's closet. There were about seven long rows of clothing racks, with articles of clothing such as formal shirts on one rack and casual pants on another, so on and so forth. To Serenity and Mokuba's amazement, there were three racks dedicated to trenchcoats of all shapes and sizes!

Meanwhile, servants in the household looked up in confusion. They could hear the faint sounds of hollering and delirious laughter coming from…Mr. Kaiba's bedroom? Surely not, the only ones who could even get in were Mokuba and Mr. Kaiba himself…

"AHHHH Mokie check this out! It's hot PINK! With little SKULLS!" Serenity squealed.

"OMG, Ren it's SO YOU. Try it on as I load up the bad boys." Mokuba replied in a similar fashion. When Serenity and Mokuba found that even though they wore the trenchcoats, epic wind didn't swirl up around them, they had to find something else to make up for it. Eventually, they found a large, portable AC which served as the "bad boys", as Mokuba so eloquently put it.

Serenity began doing supermodel poses and Mokuba fired up the "bad boys". He himself opted for the small, black trenchcoat with silver lining and a million pockets. Naturally, Serenity decided that a wizard's hat would go perfectly with his outfit, so that's why he looked like Merlin the Magician.

'Man, I've never has this much fun before! Inviting Serenity to live with us was the BEST thing you've ever done, Big Bro!'

'Ugh. Major headache. I just want to fall into my bed and sleep for ages…' But, no matter what, the CEO of KaibaCorp knew he could not sleep. He could, though, take a short nap. 'Nothing wrong with that…'

Seto floated down the hall leading to his bedroom. He could vaguely hear giggles, but assumed it was him going bonkers over lack of sleep.

He slipped his key card through the autolock and saw…

* * *

Mokuba and Serenity turned slowly to see who had come into the room, although they knew very well who it was.

Seto stood there, stunned as he saw an unidentifiable girl and a boy prancing about his room in HIS special trenchcoat selection. 'Hey wait, those two look vaguely like Mokuba and Wheelerette…' With that last thought, the great businessman promptly collapsed.

"SETO!" Mokuba screamed and rushed to his fallen brother's side. Serenity followed quickly after him, and checked Kaiba's pulse. 'Okayy, so he's alive, probably just fainted. We should just get him into the bed and call the doctor'

Serenity was about to voice her plan of action but Mokuba's frantic voice came first.

"DONG YUUUUUUUU"

"Mokuba, calm down. We just need to…" Serenity was cut off by a elderly woman bursting through the door. In this moment, she looked like one of those crazed Asian women you see on the cover of horror movies, but normally she looks sweet, refined, and kind.

"Mokuba, what is it…AI YA SETO!" Her eyes widened. "You there! _Kuai dian,_ get Seto to the bed!" The poor woman began calming the frazzled young boy. Serenity looked at the task before her – carrying a six foot two teenager across a good fifteen feet to his bed.

'Well, this'll be fun'

Forty seconds later, an irritated Serenity lay directly beneath an unconscious Seto. The woman and Mokuba had left to go find some sweets to console Mokuba, and so she was completely helpless.

'Oh Lord, good, kind, forgiving Lord, WHY ME???' For the umpteenth time, Serenity attempted to lift the guy off of her, but to no avail. "Psst, Kaiba, wait UP. C'mon Kaiba, just open one itty bitty eye. Just one. Please? No? Okay, that's cool too." 'UGH stupid man GET THE FISH UP!" To her surprise, Seto groaned, and looked up, and in the process accidently pressed his lips against hers. 'Omigosh IS HE KISSING ME???'

'What the hell am I doing on the floor…WHAT THE FUCK? IS SHE KISSING ME???' Immediately he pushed himself off of her, and while standing glared down upon the dazed girl.

'Whoaaa, what just happened?' Serenity thought, stunned. She pressed two fingers to her lips, and then as a reflex wiped them briskly, totally oblivious to Seto's glare.

"What the hell Wheeler. I mean, I knew you had the hots for me but was it REALLY necessary to knock me out and push me to the ground?"

His words finally registered in Serenity's mind. "WHAT THE HELL you JERK. For your fucking information YOU fainted. NOT me. So _excuse me_ for trying to HELP you. Bastard." Serenity finished off her rant with a hair flip and stalked out of the room.

'Why that lying little…' Seto suddenly remember the night's events, and felt a pang of guilt for accusing the poodle like that. 'Shit, did I really faint?' As quickly as it came, the feeling of regret left and any stray thoughts of apologizing, terminated.

'Hey, that looks suspiciously like my priceless collection of trenchcoats spread ALL ACROSS THE FLOOR'

* * *

'Sheesh, what is his PROBLEM? Accusing me like that? Jerk…a hot jerk, but a jerk nonetheless.' She stopped walking. 'Whoa, where'd that come from? Well, onto another issue. The freak stole my first kiss. And to think I was saving it for someone _special_. Hmph.'

"Hey Ren! Didya get Seto to his bed okay?" Mokuba asked in his typical bubbly way (the ice cream sundae really improved his mood).

"Actually, he woke up. But I think he's fine…" 'I _hope_ he's fine…'

"Oh, okay then. Let's go up and check on him. 'Kay?"

'NO NOT OKAY' "'Kay Mokuba!"

* * *

The two cautiously opened to door, so as not to awake the great duelist if he were resting. They were surprised to find the room seemingly empty, but the closet light on.

"Maybe he went back to his office?" Serenity wondered.

"Probably, stupid Seto. He just FAINTED for crying out loud, and yet he STILL works." Mokuba complained. "Well, let's go turn off that light before we do anything."

They made their way to the closet, and nearly passed out to what they saw. All the rows of trenchcoats were cleared out, and the only remains of our long, spiffy friends were the pile of trenchcoats sitting to the side (they looked amazingly like the ones Serenity and Mokuba tried on earlier that day). In the middle of the room sat the scariest part. Seto was sitting behind a huge, imposing desk with two chairs in front of it (the chairs were chained to the floor. How he did that? Well, he's Seto Kaiba. He can do anything). Seto's…_inviting_ glare told them to sit their butts on the chairs ASAP. That's exactly what the two did.

Seto smiled, but it wasn't a "blue skies, green grass, pretty flowers, bunnies leaping in the fields" smile, but instead more of a "I'm going to kill you and enjoy every second" smile.

"My two little snoopers, welcome to my closet. I would tell you to look around and make yourself comfortable in this unknown area, but I think you're rather _familiar_ with this room. _Am I correct?_"

"Yes Seto" they answered meekly.

"So let me tell you my story. A little while ago, I came home to find two unfamiliar characters prancing around my room, wearing what appeared to my MY clothes. Right after this discovery, I passed out due to reasons unknown. I woke up to find my self on top of the pood…I mean, Wheeler. This shocked me enough, and after she graced me with her lack of presence, I took in my surroundings. I noticed that my closet door was open. Being the meticulous person I am, I knew that **I** had not been careless enough to leave it open like that, so I went closer to investigate. Oops, I used a big word there. For those of a lesser intelligence" he shot a pointed look to Serenity "…investigate means to inspect, or to look closely at something as an attempt to find something. Any questions? No? Okay. Well, what I found was a HUGE pile of MY precious trenchcoats sitting on the floor. Immediately, I knew what had happened and who the culprits were. I even slapped myself on the forehead for NOT noticing the poodle moseying out of my room wearing one of them. With that done and said, does ANYONE want to step forward and defend themselves?" Seto looked at the two, and realized Wheeler appeared to be…giggling?

"If I may be so bold to ask, WHAT is so funny?"

"Well, I was just wondering why you even had this spectacular piece of clothing. I mean, I think it's rather chic but why would YOU want it?" Seto narrowed his eyes, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"Could it be…could it be…that you parade around your bedroom trying on all of your trenchcoats and have your maids take pictures because you have some SECRET FETISH OF TRE…" She was stopped from her tirade of giggles as Seto swooped in and covered her mouth with his hand. It mattered not to Serenity – she was too busy laughing to even continue her accusation. Poor Mokuba was in agony, and could barely breathe between his laughter.

Seto couldn't BELIEVE her. Did she, some insignificant GERM have the guts to MOCK him, whereas some grown men pissed in their pants by merely LOOKING at him? Crazy girl.

"Miss Wheeler, I do believe I asked if you had a defense, NOT some outrageous fairy tale that could only be born in YOUR microscopic mind. Now listen here, and listen well. You are currently in MY home, and therefore shall follow MY rules. You are NOT permitted into my bedroom, PERIOD. You may SPARINGLY, let me repeat for emphasis SPARING be allowed into my office. When I return from work everyday, I hope to find any traces of urine or dog hair OUT OF SIGHT. If I DO, in fact, see any reminders of your presence…well, you just best hope I'm in a good mood or else I shall CALL THE POUND. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Seto said heatedly.

Serenity responded by snickering.

"Maybe your miniscule brain couldn't process all that information. Lemme dumb it down. YOU PISS ME OFF, YOU HIT THE STREETS. GOT IT?"

"OH GOD DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE A SPANDEX COLLECTION TOO?" Serenity and Mokuba erupted into another round of laughter..

Serenity responded by snickering.

"Maybe your miniscule brain couldn't process all that information. Lemme dumb it down. YOU PISS ME OFF, YOU HIT THE STREETS. GOT IT?"

"OH GOD DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE A SPANDEX COLLECTION TOO?" Serenity and Mokuba erupted into another round of laughter. ""

'Lord have mercy. She's gone down the drain and she's dragged my little sister with her. Witch' Seto thought furiously. Not only did she disrespect him, but she got his loving little brother to help her. He will have to find serious payback.

"Mokuba" he stated.

"Yes big brother?" Mokuba attempted to look small and pitiful, but every once in a while he's randomly convulse due to his tries to contain his laughter. Serenity, on the other hand, was cackling like a hyena.

"I assume you lead her into here?"

"Yes big brother. I AM sorry, but it's just…umph"

"Umph? I am not familiar with that term. You, however shall be very familiar with the endless amounts of vegetables you shall be forced to eat for the next two weeks."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO SETO YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR!!!" Mokuba wailed. 'I cannot lose my candy diet. CANNOT. I'D RATHER BE THROWN TO THE SHARKS'.

"Mmhmm. And YOU" he glared at Serenity, who had regained her senses and was only mildly snickering. "YOU…YOU ARE BANNED FR…"

Serenity cut in. "Banned from WHAT, Kaiba? My bathroom rights?"

"No, the right to eat at the table. You shall eat your food on the floor, next to the fireplace. Where ALL good little puppies eat. I might even throw you a bone if you behave. Mmkay?"

"WHY YOU…" Serenity sprang up, intending to…well just sprang up. It's not like she could beat him up or something. Mokuba, though, held her back before she did something rash. "It's okay, I'll talk to him. 'Kay?" Mokuba whispered to her. Serenity nodded mutely, and fell into a state of shock. She just see it, her sitting on the floor, wearing a collar that was chained to the fireplace…and in the armchair in front of the fireplace sat Kaiba…who grinned evilly at her and tossed her a rib. She'd devour the rib greedily, and after observing her for a while, he'd pat his lap…and she would gleefully jump into it…then…then…he smile for real…a beautiful smile that lit up his face…and then…and then…he'd tilt her head up and carefully press his lips against her's…after a few minutes of kissing…his hands would wander…lower…and lower…until he pressed the button that let off the electric shocks. SHAZAM!

Serenity shook her head violently. 'What the heck where did THAT come from? I'm a sick sick girl…'

"DID YOU HEAR ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF PATHETICNESS???" Kaiba roared.

"Huh?"

"FINE, perhaps my pity was unaccepted. I HAD overlooked your transgressions and returned your privledge of eating like the human you pretend to be, but if you prefer acting like your TRUE species…"

"NO NO I'LL EAT AT THE TABLE!"

"Do I hear a 'thank you'?"

"Uhmmm, lemme think about it…NO"

"Bitch. Whatever." He smirked. 'At least she has a spark. I thought she was a helpless, shy, pitiful creature who filed under the 'Wheeler' genre'

'Stupid, stuck up, arrogant, cocky, cold-hearted, irritating, moody, overreacting bastard.' Serenity fumed. 'Eating on the floor…despicable!'

* * *

You like? I'd love a review...seriously. LOVE. :D


	7. The Chorus of Screams

HI HI. I noticed that in Chapter Six, I accidently referred to Mokuba as Seto's "little sister". WHOOPS. *Avoids brutal beating from a short, angry little Kaiba*. I'M SORRY MOKUBA!!! By the way, thank you to anyone who subscribed to this, and added it to favorites, and ESPECIALLT Mikorusonlybabe…you are like, awe-inspiring. Like, I'm talking Jack Black worthy awesomeness. REALLY. IM SERIOUS. Anyhoo, here's a chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

"So…this dinner's really yummy, eh?" Mokuba attempted to break the bone chilling silence surrounding the table. Two heated teenagers were sitting at opposite ends of the table, both glaring daggers at the other with poor, cute, little Mokuba in the middle (ARE YOU HAPPY NOW MOKUBA?).

"Yes, Mokuba. This meal is MOST delicious. A wonder how someone uncivilized like Wheelerette over there can even USE eating utensils, isn't it. NO doubt something she picked up from her boytoys…excuse me _clients_." Seto sneered (Gee, nice job switching subjects Seto).

"For the MILLIONTH time Kaiba, I am NOT a fucking hooker."

"Why, perhaps you're right. Maybe you're not a fucking hooker, but rather a _licking_ hooker or a _sucking_ hooker…"

Serenity slammed her hands down on the table and stood up. "SHUT THE FUCK UP KAIBA"

Mokuba cowered and began praying for mercy.

"My my, such dirty words coming from your _elegant, refined, classy_ mouth. I guess suitor number one, aka Duke Delvin had to wash your potty mouth with soap multiple times."

Now that struck a nerve. Duke was really sweet to her, but inside she knew that he was an arrogant playboy who saw her as nothing else but eye candy. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK SETO KAIBA OR ELSE YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Or else what, you'll shed on me? Please" Seto scoffed.

"Hmph. Contrary to popular belief, I am NO idiot, Kaiba. I hope you realize that if you mistreat me in anyway, any ties with Takikima Industries you built would be severed. So I would advise against any ploys to get rid of me." Serenity smirked, she knew he had got him this time around.

Seto merely glared. How was he supposed to counter that – every little thing she said was true. 'Damn, she's a Wheeler but she obviously didn't get Joey's brains…'

* * *

'UGH he is sooooooo annoying. Why the heck does he have to be so freaking hot? I swear, it's like some inhuman deity is out to get me…" Serenity continued ranting mentally for the rest of her shower. When she got out, she felt recharged, ready to take on the world (Don't you love that warm fuzzy feeling you get when you step out the shower?). 'Ha, even Kaiba can't ruin my mood now…'

**Five minutes later**

"ARGHHHHHHHH KAIBA WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM? LOOK HERE YOU POODLE, I AM THE MAN OF THIS HOUSEHOLD. THEREFORE **I** DICTATE WHAT WE…"

"IDIOT! THERE GOES YOUR MASSIVE MALE EGO, BULLSHITTING IT'S WAY THROUGH THE WILL OF OTHERS! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT EGGS ARE BEST COOKED SCRAMBLED!"

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT **GERM**! SCRAMBLED DESCRIBES ONE THING, AND THAT'S THE REMAINS OF GRAY MATTER RESIDING IN YOUR MINUTE SKULL! EGGS ARE OBVIOUSLY BEST EATEN BOILED!"

Simultaneously, "_**MOKUBAAAAAAA**_"

Mokuba pokes his head out from behind a potted plant. "Yes?" he asked timidly?

"BOILED OR SCRAMBLED?" they screamed together.

"Uhmmm…….how about we eat something else? Like sausa…"

"NO I WANT EGGS!" Yet again, they screamed in sync.

"Well……uhm……perhaps…….ehh maybe we could eat them deviled?" Mokuba suggested, and shut his eyes in anticipation of the yelling that was sure to follow.

"Deviled?" The two muttered together (again, might I add)

Serenity and Seto turn to eachother in glee (Well, Serenity in glee and Seto in an agreeable tone). "I LOVE DEVILED EGGS!"

"…" Mokuba sighed. 'They are so high maintenance.'

Yet again, Mokuba found himself in the middle of one of Seto and Serenity's famed spats. Serenity had been living there for a good four, five days now, and the constant arguments became well-known throughout the household.

"YOU VILE, CRUEL, REPULSIVE, COCKY, BIG-HEADED FOOL! WHY THE HELL…" and on and on and on.

'God, I can't take another second of this. Either they both shut up, or I take out the chainsaw… (pause for maniacal laugh)'.

"Hey guys, wanna go eat something…guys? Hello? Yeah, down here, the kid with gray hair. Yup that's me…" Mokuba sighed. 'Really? Really guys? Oh, I see how it is. Ignore the shortie, eh?' he knew he was…ahem, slightly exaggerating but hey! He's Mokuba Kaiba! He's the cute one, the sociable one, the sweet one! He didn't deserve to be neglected!

"HEY GUYS WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUZZ UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Serenity and Seto blinked.

"NOW LISTEN HERE, AND LISTEN GOOD! WE IN **MY** HOUSE NOW! AND HERE'S HOW IT ROLLS IN MY HOUSE. **NO ARGUEING. NO FIGHTS. HECK, NO GLARING **IN MY HOUSE (pointed look at Seto). DO WE UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?"

They just looked.

'Mokuba's always been such a sweet kid. I have never seen him lose his temper. Could…could WE be driving him to this rage?'

'Why is Mokuba so upset? If anything, **I** should be the angry one, I'M putting up with…_it_. Besides, he's always so level-headed about most stuff. Hold up…are WE pushing him to this?'

"MAYBE I WASN'T CLEAR ENOUGH THE FIRST TIME. **DO WE UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!???"**

"Y-yes Mokuba" they stammered.

"Good. Now, would someone PLEASE make me a sandwich? Heavy on the jelly, light on the peanut butter. I don't need anything stuck to my throat since it's SO DRY FROM YELLING" he sends an expressive look to the duo of bickering.

"Righttt" they mumbled.

'Sheesh the nerve of those two…'

* * *

_Bringgggggggggg bringgggggggggggg_

'Stupid alarm…' Serenity thought groggily as she sat up in her bed.

'OMG WAIT! I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!'

Immediately, she jumped up in glee and rushed to put shower. "I get to see my friendsss today I get to see my friendsss today' she sang mentally as she put on her school uniform and skipped out the door and down the long hallway…right into our favorite CEO.

"Watch where you're going, Wheeler" Seto sneered.

"Mmm hmm! Say, you might wanna grab a jacket, I'll bet it's mighty nippy out there!" Serenity floated away on a wind of happiness.

'Well, that was odd…'

Mokuba observed the exchange between Serenity and his brother, and sighed. Granted, they HAVE been behaving better since he had yelled at them, but seriously? Simply surviving the weekend had given him a major headache, how in the world was he supposed to put up with the constant bickering for the next six months?

* * *

Serenity took a deep breath as she walked out of the suffocating Kaiba household. 'God, it's so….TENSE in there. Thank goodness I have Mokuba here, or else there is no way I'd survive with crabby ol' Kaiba. All we do is argue argue argue… bleh. Well, at least I get to see my friendssssssssss again!'

Just thinking of her little group made her giggles, but then she frowned. 'The weekend was pretty rough though… stupid Kaiba…' As she pressed in the keycode to unlock the gate, Serenity felt a cold hand grab her shoulder. She rolled her eyes – by now, she was used to Kaiba's creepy ways.

"What, Kaiba?" she asked impatiently, not even bothering to turn around.

Seto smirked. "Why, is that the thanks I get for saving you from an hour long walk? I had imagined you falling to your knees, praising my prowess."

'Oops…' "I knew THAT. I was just…uhh…practicing the keycode. Duh."

"Uh huhhhh. Wheeler, do you know how stupid you sound right now? Why don't you just get your fatass into the limo."

"Yeahh…HEY WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY BUTT YOU FREAKING… oh hi, Mokuba!" Serenity quickly changed her demeanor as the younger Kaiba opened the door.

Mokuba eyed Serenity wearily. "Hi Serenity…"

"Maybe she has a multiple personality disorder" Kaiba stage-whispered .

"Why you…" she fumed. Mokuba merely gave Seto a warning look, and the elder Kaiba averted his eyes to the passing scenery.

'I'll have to piss her off later…'

* * *

"Hey, babe! Haven't seen you all weekend!" Mai greeted Serenity as she walked through the school doors, carefully timed to appear to have arrived before our favorite CEO.

"Hey, Ren!" Tea smiled at her.

"Hey guys. Dude, this weekend was KILLER. You have NO idea what happened. I have to live with…and OMG the mall has this new nail place, and like, once the dough is available I am so getting a manicure…"

Tea and Mai looked at her quizzically. Serenity sighed.

"Hey Duke! Hey Tristan! How's it going?"

'Ohhhh got ittt' the two girls thought.

Tea and Mai exchanged a look before joining a conversation involving car gasoline, matches, and Tristan's anvil shaped hair

* * *

Hi guys! I know, it took FOREVER to update, and I'm really sorry but hey, I got it done in the end, right?!? Anyhoo, I don't really have anything else to say, so drop a review pretty please! Tchao!


	8. Bickering Gone Wild?

HI GUYS!!! This is my new chappie! So, I was reading some other fanfics (I seriously LOVE all of the authors on this web/community…so many good fics!) and I realized that all of my fics lacked a disclaimer. So the following statement goes for all other chapters I've posted.

I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH. I have never even dreamed of owning Yu Gi Oh (Yes, that's right. I am NOT a YGO junkie…I just think the characters are very developed and can be easily used in my writing.)

With that out of the way…on with the story!!!

* * *

"Wowwww" was all that escaped Tea and Mai's mouths as Serenity poured out what had happened within the past five days.

"See what I mean? He's such a JERK I HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM…"

"Ah, Wheeler, did you know that hate is a passionate emotion? Perhaps you'll find yourself swooning after me much like…oh, I dunno the female population of the universe?" Kaiba stated (yes, stated, not boasted. I mean, c'mon, who DOESN'T think Seto's hot?).

"You know Kaiba, modesty is a virtue. A virtue you're obviously lacking in." Serenity took in Seto's silent look of annoyance. "Oh I'm sorry, was virtue too big of a word. Lemme put it like this: No braggy equals good thing." She nodded her head in a patronizing fashion.

"Unlike you, poodle, I am educated. I don't spend all my free time selling my body to strangers." Mai gasped at the rudeness, and Tea opened her mouth to defend Serenity.

"Yea? Well, at least I don't spend my time holed up in a office under the cover of working but actually leading a secret relationship with a LAPTOP." Serenity rolled her eyes, and Mai high-fived her.

'Fuck…that bitch is dead to me…'

'Oops, I think I said that a wee bit louder than I meant to…'

A crowd began to form around the four as soon as the words secret and relationship were spoken around Seto

'Ughhhh not my day' Serenity and Seto thought together. Immediately, a group of crazed fangirls began interrogating Seto as to who this "secret girlfriend" was. Another group of, surprise, surprise, crazed fangirls began thrashing at Serenity, assuming that SHE was the alleged "secret girlfriend".

The two victims shared a look, and took off running down the halls.

"Poodle, this way!" Seto grabbed her wrist and pulled her down another hallway. They could hear the footsteps of the mob behind them, and in the spur of the moment, Seto flung Serenity into a closet and slipped in afterwards. And now, they wait.

* * *

"Oomph" Serenity grunted as her head hit a shelf.

"Oh, suck it up, Wheeler. It's your own stupid fault that we're IN this mess. You and your obnoxiously loud mouth."

Seto's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the cramped room, and he located Serenity slumped against the back wall, rubbing the back of her head. HE immediately turned away and blushed – her current posture gave away her light purple undergarments. 'God, was she always this sexy?

Serenity's eyes took a little longer to adjust to the dimness, but she noticed the great Seto Kaiba's back to her and frowned. "Hey, did you hear them pass by yet?"

'What the heck? Am I such an eyesore that he can't even face me?!? What is his flipping problem???'

Unbeknownst to her, Seto Kaiba's problem was that the view of her underwear gave him rather…explicit thoughts, and he was trying to control his bright red features and now raging hormones.

Serenity reached up to turn him around. "Hey, I was TALKING to you, dumbass. You know, just cuz you're smart, hot, and filthy rich doesn't mean you can treat people like total shi…" Kaiba suddenly twisted around and pressed his lips against hers. 'What the…?' Serenity was confused at first, and her first reflex was to slap him silly. Her next move was to stand there, dumbfounded, and the third was to…kiss him back? 'Oh no, that is NOT happening' She opted for gently pushing him away from her, but as soon as he felt her small hands on his chest, Seto pressed even harder against her, with his lips moving furiously against hers and it felt…good? Oh, this must stop.

Thankfully, Seto regained his self-control, and once he realized what he was doing, he shoved away from her and resumed to facing the doorway.

'Stupid stupid stupid stupid WHAT did you do THAT for? Damn hormones…'

Irritated as her was, he did feel slightly guilty for taking advantage of the poodle…erm Wheeler like that. Seto felt like he should…apologize for his actions? Wow, that's a first…

"Sorry" he mumbled over his shoulder.

"S'Okay…" Serenity mumbled back. Forget his stupidity, she has her own problems to deal with. 'Starting with…why the heck did I want to kiss him back? I must be going crazy…'

Her pondering was interrupted by Kaiba's raspy voice. "Did you hear anything?"

"Nope…nothing"

Their eyes sparked at the same time. No noise meant………FREEDOM!!!

The two burst out of the closet and turned right into…Vice Principal Karuka and Haruko-sama.

'Oh Lord…'

"Mr. Kaiba and Miss Wheeler? Perhaps my eyesight is failing me, but did I see you two HOP OUT OF A CLOSET TOGETHER?!?" Karuka-sama exploded. 'Dang kids…doing something inappropriate in MY school…'

"No, sir. We didn't do anything, I swear! These girls were chasing Kaiba and I and…" Serenity trailed off at the Vice Principal's skeptical glare. True, it was hard to believe that nothing happened. The two were both red from the accidental kissing encounter, and Serenity's clothes were a bit mussed up due to the running and her being shoved into a closet.

"Oh, of course sweetheart, I understand. We'll discuss this further in DETENTIONNNN" Karuka-sama bellowed. Oh, how he loved to assign detentions. And what luck! Today, he could give detention to Mr. High and Mighty Seto Kaiba, and his archnemisis, Joey Wheeler's, younger sister! The day couldn't any better.

'Shitt' they thought as Karuka-sama dragged his fellow educator away. Haruko-sama glanced back to give a sympathetic look to Serenity and Kaiba. 'Poor kids. I bet they weren't even doing anything in there – Kaiba-san never struck me as the type to romance girls in a closet.'

* * *

Kaiba glared at Serenity, and Serenity glared right back. 'It's your I'm in this hellhole' they thought furiously in regards to the other. Yup, that's right. Our two heroes are stuck after school in Haruko-sama's Global History classroom for detention. Yes, I know. The two brightest students in the school are trapped in a room filled with ominous slackers and unstable delinquents.

'This place creeps me out. Or rather, the people in it…pointed look at Kaiba' Serenity smiled to herself. She could only take pleasure in silent taunts, since talking was prohibited in the…sanctuary.

Ironically, right next to Serenity Kaiba was thinking the exact same thing, except in a more egocentric manner. 'UGH I am SETO KAIBA I do NOT belong in this room full of social REJECTS. And to think I need to sit next to the Wheeler….blehh.' He threw a disgusted look towards the girl to his right, a look that did not go unnoticed by said girl.

"What's your freaking problem, Kaiba? It's your fault that I'm even IN here." Serenity hissed.

"Not true, my mentally inept table companion. It is YOUR fault, because if it weren't you and your untruthful mouth, we would not of been forced to go into that closet, and thus would not of fallen out together. Dumbass"

By now, detention was over, so the two continued their…conversation as they walked out of the room and into the empty halls.

"I tell no lies, Kaiba. Tell me, how is your Macbook in bed?"

"Fuck you Wheeler. I'd rather sleep with an inanimate object than sleep with twenty strangers a day in order to buy dinner that night."

"Or maybe you two lovers haven't hit a home run yet. No, it's okay Kaiba. I understand, your trying to take things slow. I respect that, really!"

"Shut UP freak"

"Make me, big boy"

Kaiba stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Fine"

And with that, he quickly lowered his head and pressed his lips against Serenity's. Seto had only meant to kiss her quickly and true to his word, shut her up, but things got complicated when Serenity began kissing him back.

'What the….ohh man she feels good…' Seto began losing himself in Serenity's aura, and, against his will, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. In response, Serenity put her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Kaiba slowly began to realize this spiraling out of control as he pressed his hand against Serenity's head, urgently wanting to taste more of her forbidden haven. She began to rub her leg against him, and he could feel his pants tighten.

They went on like this for a while, and things probably would of gotten out of hand. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately?) some random teacher shut a door, and the crack echoed through the banished halls, and startled the two teens.

Serenity and Seto gaped at eachother in shock.

'What have I done?'

###################

Sooooooo what do you guys think? Review are much appreciated, and I thank ANYONE who has reviewed this story thus far. I love you all! (In a strictly platonic way)


	9. A Pillow Confession

Hi guys! I apologize for the late update, you see I had pretty much finished this chapter, but my dysfunctional computer decided to explode (not literally) so my mom had to wipe the memory clean and in the process, my original file was wiped. After that, I lost the will to rewrite six pages, so I took a break. I'm reallyyyy sorry, I feel like such a hypocrite. I've been reading other fics as usual, and I kept asking them to update. Then I look at my own story….sooo yeah. Here's chapter nine!

* * *

The two stared at eachother incredulously.

'What just happened here?'

The first to lose the look of stupor was Seto, being the level-headed, intelligent, business-savvy man he was. AS he opened his mouth to say something, the shrilly ringtone of Serenity's phone interrupted him.

Serenity blushed, and fumbled for her phone. "Sorry, just a sec…ah, lemme get that..." Triumphantly, she flipped open her phone and spoke into in.

"Hello? Oh, hi Scooby!" she winced at the caller's immediate response. "Sorry, bad habit. So what's up? …YOU DID WHAT? JOEY!" Seto noticed Serenity's cheeks flushed bright red when she was upset. 'Looks cute on her…WHOA Seto bad thoughts, my friend!'

After his mental chastisement, he returned hjis attention to Serenity's phone call with the Mutt.

"You know, Mom's gonna kill you. Seriously now? Setting off the smoke alarm?" She paused to comprehend Joey's frantic explanation.

"Scooby. Sweetie. Setting off a smoke alarm because you were _bored_ is no excuse. Hmm? Yeah, yeah, everything's fine here." Seto watched her fidget with her bracelet. 'Hmmm she always has that on. I wonder why?'

"What? No Joey." Serenity glanced quickly at Kaiba and considerably lowered her voice. "Kaiba is not a soul-sucking, indestructible monster." Little does she know NOTHING escapes Seto Kaiba's ear. He smirked at that comment, and felt oddly pleased that Seren-ahem, Wheeler would defend him.

"Mmm, okay. Bye Scoo-I mean, Joey" Serenity sighed and closed her phone. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Seto mentally cringed. 'Shit'

"Sooo, the mutt did something stupid again?"

"Yeah, Joey can be so imm-HEY! What did you just call him?"

"I only referred to his true species…"

"Ugh, you…you…you…UGH!"

"Inarticulate as ever, Wheeler. I advise practicing common speech in front of a mirror before appearing in public" he sneered as he stalked away. As always, that mystical wind swept up and the omnipresent trenchcoat began swishing epically.

"Damn him, I can't believe I let him kiss me. He's such an asshole" Serenity cursed into the empty halls. 'A damn sexy asshole…'

* * *

Mokuba was upset. It was about eight o'clock, and oour sweet younger Kaiba STILL hadn't eaten dinner yet. Since the cook was on maternity leave, Seto PROMISED to cook-yes, the almighty, snooty, egotistic Seto Kaiba could cook, and very well at that. And yet, he does not even GRANT his adorable younger brother the event of experiencing said cooking skills. And that, my dear audience, is a shame.

'I can't believe him. NOBODY neglects ME. Well, some do but not SETO. God, it's one thing to ground me, but another to not FEED me. Has he no limits?'

Mokuba, being the smarter Kaiba, decided to march up to the big man's office and DEMAND some nourishing. And he went to pursue that.

^%^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Whilst Seto's younger counterpart was declaring dissatisfaction, Serenity was lying on her bed, cramming her face into a pillow.

'I'm just soooooo freaking confused. I HATE the guy. He ticks me off, he insults me and my family, he looks DOWN upon me, he's heartless, cold, self-centered…and yet, I am strangely attracted to him. How is this humanly possible?'

"Okay, first step, admit your feelings to yourself.' She in took a deep breath. "I am in like with Seto Kaiba."

'So that wasn't too bad. Now, what to do to confess said feelings? Perhaps I could impress him and make him like me back?'

Suddenly, the image of her walking into school clad in a catsuit entered her mind. Serenity shuddered. 'Maybe not THAT extreme. A bit of makeup? I can't do anything about the uniform…maybe at home I should dress more…er appealingly?'

Yet again, she shivered. 'This is wayyyy too hard. How am I supposed to impress the abominable snowman in CEO form?'

* * *

"Seto."

Seto didn't bother look up. "Put the coffee on my desk."

"Seto….it's me…."

"Huh? Oh hey Mokie. How are you?"

"Well, I'm perfectly fine EXCEPT for the fact that I'm STARVED. I haven't eaten anything since lunch and you PROMISED to cook while the cook ia out!"

"Mmm that's nice. Did school go well?"

"Seto. Did you HEAR a word I just said?"

"Mmmhmm, I agree completely."

"**Seto!**"

Seto looked up. "Now now Mokuba, I'm right here. No need to shout."

"Yeah…thanks bro." MOkuba mumbled in defeat as he walked out the door.

"Glad I could help!" Seto called to his brother's retreating back.

Mokuba sighed. 'Sheesh…I know Seto loves me, and I know he has alotta work but come on! He could at least LISTEN to what I'm saying!'

As he rounded the corner, he collided headfirst into a emotionally distressed Serenity.

"Oww…..Sorry Mokie, you okay?"

"Yeah…" Mokuba rubbed the back of his head, and his stomach growled.

Serenity laughed. "A bit hungry, are we? How 'bout we head down to the kitchen and fix something up?"

Mokuba looked up at her in awe. "That was the best thing anyone's said to me today!"

* * *

The alluring aroma of food wafted into Seto's office, picking up his senses and causing him to close his eyes in longing.

'I thought the cook went on maternity leave…'

Seto sighed. 'Work, food, work, food, work, food……definitely work.' And thus, he ignored the scent and continued typing away. Not even three minuts had passed when Serenity burst into the office with an ecstatic Mokuba hot on her trail.

"Hey Kaiba! Time to eeeaatttt!" Serenity sang cheerfully. Her glowing energy met head on with Seto's dark aura.

"No." And with that, he focused back onto his laptop.

"WHYYYY? C'mon Kaiba! Even icemen have to eat!"

Without turning away from his precious computer screen, he replied, "I'm not hungry"

"But-"

Now he turned his full Kaiba-glare onto the redhead.

"I said I'm NOT-" Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly. Seto groaned inwardly as Serenity's mouth widened into a grin. Neither of them noticed Mokuba had slipped out of the room while they talked.

"Oh really?"

'Can her stupid smirk get any bigger?' "Yes, you dumb cretin. I'm not hungry."

Serenity took slow, decisive steps around his desk until she was leaning over him, and then got a grip on his wrist and pulled him up partially out of his chair.

"Au contraire, Monsieur. I think", and she pulled him up a little higher, "that you're extremely hungry", and she pulled a little harder, "but you and your swollen, arrogant head", he was practically standing now, "is too egocentric to admit it." And he found himself staring right into her big amber eyes.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Serenity asked playfully.

"I…uh…eh….erm…" Seto stuttered. 'I think you look damn sexy right now…no BAD. God, Seto your acting like some bumbling, inarticulate fool! Pull yourself together!'

He abruptly pushed her away.

"Fine. I admit it. I'm hungry. See you downstairs" and he took off out the door, leaving behind an impossibly confused Serenity.

'Weird…it was like he was running away from me. What did I do?'

* * *

"Whoa" Seto and Serenity said collectively.

Before them stood a dimmed room which was previously the intimidating dining hall. The long, threatening dinner table had been replaced by a small, circular table with food on it and a candleholder in the center. There was some soft European classical music playing in the background, and the floor was sprinkled with pale pink rose petals.

"Mokuba" Seto growled.

Suddenly, they heard the soft click of a lock behind them. "Oh no he didn't…" Serenity whispered.

The two turned around and leapt at the door, eaching tugging on their own locked handle.

Serenity sighed and leaned against the door. "Give it up. It's not gonna budge."

Seto growled again. "I can't believe him!" He trailed off muttering curses and threats of burying Mokuba headfirst in the garden. Internally, his heart sank. 'Seriously? I have to be in a romantically-themed room with Serenity? What did I do to deserve this?'

Serenity herself was not feeling any better. After her silent confession of liking Kaiba, she was sorta looking forward to this…adventure. But now she felt disheartened from the look of obvious disgust on Kaiba's face. 'He looks so tortured at the prospect of being alone with me. Does he hate me so much?'

Hurt, she stood up briskly and stalked to the table. Once there, she immediately plopped down and began eating.

Seto looked at her incredulously.

"You're just gonna eat?"

Serenity scoffed. "You're NOT?"

"Why should I?"

She swallowed. "Well, before you stands a very locked door of which you cannot open. Inside of you sits a famished stomach, begging to consume something. Behind you stands a table full of delectable foods. What do YOU think you should do?"

He grumbled, but saw the reason in her words. Eventually he moseyed over to the table and began eating as well.

* * *

Oh my! How is this dinner gonna turn out for our lovers? Review please!


	10. Dinner Adventure

HI! I know it's been a while. I don't have much to say except HAPPY SUMMER! I've bene to camps and tennis has really been taking over my life, and yeahh. Sorry for the longgggg delay!

* * *

'Okay, c'mon Ren, deep breathes' Serenity coached herself. Sitting across from her, her recently confirmed crush was looking skeptically at a meatball. 'He's just a guy. Like any normal guy.' _YEA except he's a multibillionaire and hot to boot! _Her conscience screamed at her.

"Soooooo…..how's KaibaCorp?"

Seto looked at her quizzically, as if saying "Are you seriously going to ask me something that your puny little brain could never keep up with?" Nevertheless, he decided against his initial response and humored her instead.

"Well, you know. I'm still rich, so it's all good…" 'Whoa, did I just make a joke? I knew there was something wrong with these meatballs….'

'Did he just make a joke?' Serenity, in all her grace and integrity, stared. Eventually Seto fixed up one of his don't-fuck-around-with-me glares and she averted her eyes, blushing.

'I'm SOOOO stupid.'

A silence occupied the table for a while, until randomly, Serenity giggled. Kaiba stared. "Did I say something funny?"

"No…..it's just…..well…..uhhh…." Sighing, the small girl reached over and wiped off some sauce from Seto's nose with her thumb.

He stared at her, stunned. 'She has such soft hands...' his gaze slowly began zooming in on her lips. 'Whoaaaa, not good, Seto. Not. Good.' He decided to focus his mind on something worthwhile, namely, KaibaCorp's stocks.

Another awkward silence covered the table, and Serenity began blushing out of…well, awkwardness.

Seto noticed her blush while indulging himself with some Italian bread. 'Poor girl looks like she's starved for conversation. Well, thank God I'm a genius.'

"Why are you poor?"

Serenity choked on her spaghetti. "EXCUSE me?"

He was unaffected by her fierce glare. "Your mother is a Takikima, and the CEO of Nemesis Industries. One would think that she's lavished by riches, and yet you and your brother don't even have the money to buy a proper meal."

"We can so!" 'Normally' she thought.

"Look at you. You're eating like a savage boar that hasn't eaten in days"

'How dare he compare me to a wild animal. Nevermind the slight bit of truth in there. Damn him….' "What the heck. Just shut up. It's none of your effing business."

Seto stood up. "I'm finished"

"Me too!" She stood up as well, ignoring Seto's pointed stare at her barely touched plate. "Hmm….what can we do in here?"

"We could sit in silence as I mentally mock you stupidity." Seto suggested.

"HA HA HA….hey, can I use your laptop?"

'Really now?' "No."

"C'mon! Pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Dontcha wanna hear WHY I want to use it?"

"No." Seto began banging on the door, purposefully overlooking Serenity's cute….ahem annoying pouting face.

He turned around, only to find Serenity happily typing away at HIS laptop.

"Ahem…WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Serenity looked up, startled. "No need to shout, I'm right here…"

"That's MY laptop, dumbass! How did you even get onto my account?"

"Well your password wasn't that hard to figure out…Mokubakaiba? Really now?"

Seto flushed. "Well, EXCUSE me. Most people aren't brave enough to attempt to hack onto MY laptop….YOU'VE BEEN CHATTING WITH MOKUBA THIS WHOLE TIME?"

Serenity gulped. 'Busted…' "Well, obviously not. I just got the laptop…"

He glared expectantly.

"…but I was texting him…" she admitted.

Seto flinched. He was so close to strangling that perfectly sculpted neck of her's. 'Perfectly sculpted? Say what now?'

"What…did…he…say?"

"Ahh…uhmm….ehhh…."

He snatched the phone from her and quickly punched in Mokuba's number.

"Mokuba, open the…no…no…What? Hell no!...FUCK NO!" Serenity gulped at his random explosion. 'What the hell did Mokie say…?'

'Oh dear God…' Serenity thought at Seto began screaming profanities at the little cellular device. She could hear Mokuba's boisterous laughter through the large wooden door – it was obvious he enjoyed pissing his older brother off. Suddenly, she heard a sickening crash. 'I think that was the distinctive sound of my cell phone being thrown against a wall.'

Serenity slowly turned around, praying is wasn't so. But there it was. The shattered remains of her iPhone lay on the floor next to the wall. 'Joey spent SO much of our money to buy me that! God, that BASTARD!'

"Kaiba…" she started, he anger quickly rising.

"Wheeler, it looks like in order to get out of here, I'm gonna have to-"

"SHUT UP"

Seto looked up. Originally, his eyes were everywhere BUT Serenity small frame. His attempt to conceal his growing blush was forgotten.

"What the-"

Serenity sprang at him, her tiny fists pounding at his chest. "THAT" punch "WAS" punch "A" punch "BIRTHDAY" punch "PRESENT" punch "YOU" punch "IDIOT!" Tears began running down her cheeks.

Strong hands suddenly restrained her, and warm lips pressed against hers.

Words could not describe the thoughts running through Seto's mind. Actually, they could. Those thoughts went along the lines of "What the hell am I doing?" and "Holy shit, get off her idiot!" and "Ohh mannn, she feels so good…" He pressed harder against her, and opened her mouth with his tongue. It probed her mouth, and he tilted his head further, desperate to taste more of her. His long arms wound around her back, and her arms made their way up to neck, fiddling with his hair. Their kiss slowly began to get more passionate, flaring up until suddenly, a flash went off, forcing them to pause their embrace. "M-Mokuba?" Seto asked dazedly.

They blinked, and the smoky-haired devil was gone, leaving only the echo of his maniacal laughter. The two turned back and stared at eachother, mesmerized by their reflections in the other's eyes. Unconsciously, Serenity lifted her head back up, resuming their previous activities.

She moaned, evoking a growl from Seto. They began inching towards to couch, without breaking their kiss. He sat her down, and then gently pushed her over so he was on top. Their tongues battled for dominance, their arms frantically grasping at eachother. Seto felt himself get turned on as Serenity's breasts pressed harder against his chest.

"K-Kaiba…" Serenity moaned. Immediately Seto pushed up and stared into her eyes, breathing heavily. "Oh God…" Cheesy as it sounds, he actually did lost himself in her hazel eyes. He ducked down and pecked her on the cheeks, and carefully removed himself from their tangled mess of limbs. 'You know what? Maybe she's worth my interest…' He had planned on making a snappy remark, but after that revelation he decided against it.

"I have to go now…I'll see you later" Seto said with a wink. Serenity felt her whole face flush. 'Oh…my…gosh…HE'S SO SEXYY HE JUST WINKED AT ME! WINKED!' She collapsed onto the couch, grinning and giggling like a pure fool.

* * *

Sooooo what do you think? Was the kiss scene crappy? Please be honest, I wanna give you guys my best work. Kay, so pleaseeeee review!


	11. Mom Talk

Uhm…hi. *tries to smile innocently* uhm…pleasedontkillmeI'''tmurdermeImightcry.

Yeah. Had to get that out my system. I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I really wanna make up some story about school having too much pressure, blah blah blah…..but. That is not the case. In all honesty (please don't kill me) . Ahem. For you see, I'm not really a hardcore writer. I just get ideas and act upon them. So yeah. I WILL TRY MY VERY HARDEST NOT TO DISAPPOINT YOU ALL AGAIN! And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews! I almost shed some tears, I was so happy!

* * *

(Just to avoid any confusion, this is a phone conversation)

"Nothing. NOTHING. The man AVOIDS me. He SHUNS me. Ugh. I'm so gullible!"

Mai nodded sympathetically from the other side of the line. It pained her to see her close friend in such a state.

"He USED me. He PLAYED with me, Mai! The whole thing was all part of his mater plan. The 'Let's Play with Serenity's Emotions and then Crush Her Heart' plan! Damn. I really liked him Mai! Lord only knows why! Why, oh why oh WHY did I even become attracted to him? Am I so superficial? Am I some mindless Barbie that's attracted to any handsome male, regardless of their nasty personality? Am I-"

Mai cut her off. "If you really think about it, there's not much to like. He's arrogant, snarky, rude, cold-hearted, merciless, cruel, sadistic, and robotic."

Serenity's head dropped. For sure, another round of bashing her own confidence was on its way.

"BUT. There are some….fascinating qualities about him too, that may interested you, and drew you in. For one, he definitely matches you in intellect and wits, he's powerful, he's handsome, and mysterious- not that you're superficial, but perhaps the idea of dating the undateable attracted you."

Serenity scoffed. "You make me sound way less pathetic than I actually am. He just toyed with me."

"Ren, did you ever entertain the notion that Kaiba likes you, too? But he just doesn't know how to express his feelings?"

"Mai, since the day we….uh…made out" Serenity blushed "he doesn't even look in my general direction. Before, at least we would argue or something. But now? Absolutely nothing."

"Maybe he's embarrassed"

"Maybe I'm a gullible fool, and he is a manipulative ass of whom I should forget about"

"Maybe you should explore all your possibilities"

"Maybe you should reevaluate your strategy of trying to get me to stick with him- what possibilities? It's not like we were married, we weren't even making out!"

"Maybe you should watch how you talk to your mentors, and give him a chance. Don't be too judgemental and just give up.

"Maybe you're too optimistic. Next thing I know, you'll be suggesting that I _talk _to him about 'us'"

All Serenity could hear was the crackling of the signal.

"Mai? MAI. You can't honestly be thinking…"

"Ren, THINK about it. Why not try talking to him? It could clear up the awkwardness?"

"It would cause MORE awkwardness, Mai. I live with the man, remember?"

"Right…..dang, I forgot about that bit. Mmm….yup, that's a problem."

"Mmmhmm, which brings me back to my original solution- forget about this whole thing!

"No. I know exactly what to do…."

"Wow, this better be good. If not, I'm through. No more Seto-"

"Talk to your mom about it."

Silence….

"Dude, she knows EVERYTHING. She'd give you the best advice ever, and make you feel WAY better about yourself. Honey, as your self-proclaimed mentor, I order you to pick up your phone, and call your mother."

"Yeah, but you know my mom..."

"Pumpkin darling!" Kokoru exclaimed. "It's been too long! How are ya holding up at the Kaibas'?

"Ermm…okayy I guess. Mokie's just awesome, the staff is….uhm, discreet, but overall good, and Kaiba….." Serenity trailed off.

"Kaiba-sama? Have you guys got it on yet?"

"MOM! You don't just SAY stuff like that!"

"I'm a mother, sweetie. I can say whatever I like." She smirked. "So you two DO have a thing."

"No, urgh, it's not a THING if he won't DO anything about it!"

"Wait, you two have a THING? I was right!"

"Whaa….wait….what? You just said-"

"I guessed darling, and you just confirmed it. Oh, you two would make SUCH a cute couple. Although everything about your looks contrast, your matching wit and intelligence simply stuns the natural world!"

"Mom…."

"I can't WAIT to plan your wedding! The theme could be…..hmmm rainbow of memories?"

"Mom…"

"Naw, that's from Mulan. What a charming little movie. The theme could be….pink and blue? Since your favorite color is pink and his, I assume, is blue…"

"MOM!"

"What? Pink and blue doesn't work for you?"

"Okay, A, I'm seventeen. I refuse to get married until I'm at LEAST twenty-three. B, do not EVER repeat the last few things you just said EVER AGAIN. C, me and Kaiba don't even have a thing! Well, I mean we sorta had something but it definitely wasn't a thing cuz things involve more than randomly making out and I don't even WANT to have a thing with him cuz he's so awkward and then the whole THING would be awkward!"

"All I heard was making out, and I saw stars. Honey, you swoop in faast-"

"Mom, you're missing the point…"

"When you two kids make me a Grandmother, can you name your child Fletcher? It's such an interesting name. You could call him 'Fletch' for short!"

"Mother…"

"Well, I guess if it's a girl then that won't work…what about Coraline? Like from the movie? Or do you want a traditional Japanese name? Hmm…"

Serenity pinched her nose (A/N a very Kaiba like move…). "Mom, please focus…"

"How about Daisuke? Or Deisuke? If it's a guy…..ermm….Kurumi? For a girl?"

"MOM!"

"Darling, no need to shout."

"If you mention ANYTHING about me having a child again…"

"Alright, alright. Only after you two are married"

"Ulch…not even gonna say anything. Soo, what do you think I should do?"

"Depends. Do you _like_ him?"

"Uhh….." Serenity held her head. "I'm attracted to him? Does that count?"

"Well. I think you shouldn't _pursue_ him yet. Why don't you try to just learn about him? Find the real Seto Kaiba, and then decide if he's worth it."

"Yeahhh…that's a great idea!"

Kokoru smirked. "Okay hun, I've got to go check up on your brother. Last night, he got in a fight with one of my business partners' sons…he took a nasty hit in the head. By a coffee pot."

Serenity gasped. "A..a…a COFFEE POT? Is he okay? Can I talk to him?"

"Probably shouldn't, dear. He's had a rather bad headache since. I don't need him worrying about you living with big bad Kaiba."

"Pfft fineee. I'll talk to yah later!"

"Mmm. Kisses, dahling!"

* * *

"Well. This should do it" Serenity mumbled to herself. She had written a good long list of things she didn't know about Kaiba. Crucial information about him that she was determined to discover. With the help of Mai and Tea, she's come of with 30 solid things she must find out to uncover his _true_ personality.

_ THE LIST:_

_1) What is his middle name_

_2) Boxers, undies, PJ's, or in the nude? (Sleepwear)_

_3) What's in the history of his web browser (laptop, desktop, etc)_

_4) Can he swim?_

_5) Does he work out?_

_6) Exactly what are in all the rooms in his enormous mansion?_

_7) Fiction or nonfiction?_

_8) Bath or shower?_

_9) What kind of shampoo does he use_

_10) What kind of body wash does he use_

_11) Can he play any sports?_

_12) Where does he keep his clothes? (Drawer, closet, etc)_

_13) __Does he watch TV?_

_14) __Does he have abs?_

_15) __Can he recognize a pretty girl (on a magazine?)_

_16) __Can he say anything with a straight face?_

_17) __Does he shave?_

_18) __What size shoes?_

_19) Does he __fondle__ play with his brother?_

_20) __Does he like boobies or dic__ is he straight or gay?_

_21) __How long does he take in the bathroom? (In the morning)_

_22) __Spontaneous or predictable?_

_23) __Can he watch children's shows? (Such as Barney, Curious George, etc)_

_24) __Does he have a sense of humor?_

_25) __Does he appreciate romanticism?_

_26) __Artsy?_

_27) __Philosophical?_

_28) __Does he have a cutesy/playful side? (pouting, begging, etc)_

_29) __How does he deal with awkward situations?_

_30) Is he worth it?_

Serenity rolled her eyes. 'Ulch, they can be sooo immature. Psh. Boobies? Really now? Wowww…." She rolled over in her bed, placing The List over her eyes. 'Who knows? Maybe Kaiba IS worth getting to know…I bet there's some personality in there somewhere. A non-degrading personality, that is…." She rolled back over, and placed The List under her pillow. 'Good thing there's no school tomorrow. I can get started on The List…' Her eyes fluttered as she began losing herself to sleep.

'Can't….wait…till…tomorrow….'


End file.
